The Confining Room
by oparunotoshi
Summary: Pourquoi Kanou voudrait d'une histoire de domination/soumission ? Il peut avoir ce genre de relation quand il veut. Attention : Spanking


**Titre : The Confining Room**

**Auteur : Knups**

**Résumé : **Pourquoi Kanou-san aurait besoin d'une histoire sur les salles de confinement. Après tout il peut obtenir ça quand il veut. Warning : spanking

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'histoire de flagellation et de chambre de confinement. Après tout je peux avoir ça quand je veux. "

Ayase sentit son corps se raidir sous le choc de la réponse de Kanou-san. Qu'avait-il dit ? Qu'il pouvait faire ça mais ne le voulait pas, ou qu'il le pouvait et le voulait ? Et s'il voulait le faire, pourquoi ?

Entendre les autres prononcer ces mots terribles avec autant de calme et de détachement était tout simplement insupportable. C'était comme si le monde avait été ébranlé dans ses fondations. Kanou-san l'avait toujours traité avec douceur, mis à part sa première nuit... Mais par la suite il n'avait jamais blessé intentionnellement Ayase en aucune façon. Il y avait eu quelques égratignures et des contusions légères, mais c'était juste un effet secondaire inévitable de l'intensité de leur amour.

Kanou-san avait toujours fait en sorte de le préparer correctement, en prenant son temps pour étirer Ayase avec ses doigts, le rendant brûlant de désir au point qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de supplier l'homme pour qu'il entre enfin en lui.

Pourtant, même avec la préparation minutieuse, l'adaptation à l'imposante queue de Kanou-san à toujours demandé du temps à Ayase, le laissant haletant, en sueur, puis son petit corps se balancé au rythme des poussées puissantes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent tous les deux.

Malgré les nombreux étirements et la lubrification abondante, il était toujours un peu endolori après, il s'étendait alangui sur le lit, la voix cassé et le visage en sueur. C'était ces moments qu'il aimait le plus car Kanou-san le recouvrait de baiser et de caresses sur tout le corps, il vérifiait s'il allait bien et lui chuchotait qu'il aimait, il lui disait à quel point il était beau lors de l'orgasme. Toute la nuit Ayase se sentait aimé et protégé, la sensation de chaleur dans son ventre durait toute la nuit et la plupart du temps le matin ils recommençaient.

L'idée que Kanou-san le frappe ou décide de lui faire du mal juste parce qu'il en avait envie était effrayante. Ayase n'aurait aucun moyen de défense. Non seulement il était encore redevable à l'homme, mais la pensée de son petit corps chétif essayant de rivaliser avec la musculature imposante de Kanou-san était tout simplement inconcevable. Kanou-san pouvait lui faire du mal facilement même sans le vouloir. Comment Ayase pourrait-il résistait à la colère de Kanou-san s'il décidait de lui faire du mal ?

Assis tranquillement Ayase écoutait le reste de l'histoire de Gion, incapable de véritablement comprendre ses paroles, son corps tremblant de détresse. Tout ce qu'il avait était sa confiance en l'homme de na pas abuser de sa force physique et de la situation qu'il avait sur lui. Les yeux d'Ayase étaient fixés sur Kanou-san en écoutant une autre des maudites histoires de Gion. Les traits anguleux du visage familier étaient figé dans une expression de mépris, les yeux étroit lançant un regard dur. Il ne regardait jamais Ayase comme ça ! Il l'aimait, le soignait, le protéger des personnes qui lui voulaient du mal, prenait soin de lui et l'embrassait tellement tendrement...

Il ne voudrait pas faire de mal à Ayase, il ne pouvait pas !

Il ne pouvait pas...

Ayase se tenait debout dans la salle de bain inspectant son pâle reflet dans le miroir; Si seulement il pouvait être un peu plus comme Kanou-san ! Grand, viril et fort. Mais tout ce qu'il avait c'était de grands yeux, cachés derrière des mèches de cheveux blonds, et un corps aussi chétif que celui d'une fillette.

"Ayase ne me fait pas attendre. Aller, viens me voir !" Les mots de Kanou-san interrompirent ses ruminations dépressives, le faisan trembler d'effroi. Depuis que Gion avait gâché son humeur insouciante avec son histoire cruelle, il avait commencé à craindre la envisagé la possibilité que Kanou-san veuille lui faire du mal. C'était ridicule, il le savait. Mais, il était possible que... Lentement, il se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bains, il saisit la serviette blanche duveteuse qu''il mit autour de son corps nu. Et si Kanou-san décidait qu'aujourd'hui il voulait être plus rude ?

Ayase se donna une secousse mentale, penser comme ça n'était pas utile. Il avait déjà décidé de faire la seule chose possible. Il suffisait de suivre les volontés de Kanou-san à la lettre et de tout faire pour lui plaire. Cela devrait le garder en sécurité. Du moment qu'il ne déplaisait pas à l'homme, tout devrait être ok... Espérons-le...

"Tu as trois secondes avant que je viennes te chercher." Oh, non ! Ayase se précipita pour ouvrir la porte, se glissant dans l'encadrement le plus rapidement possible. Pourquoi ses jambes n'arrêtent elles pas de tremblées ?

"Eh bien, qu'attends-tu ? Viens ici !"

"Désolé" Ayase baissa la tête à l'impérieuse tape sur les coussins, et avança avec beaucoup de réticence vers le grand lit.

Kanou-san allait déjà être en colère contre lui ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire quelque chose de bien.

"Détend toi ! Si tu continues comme ça je vais te faire mal.

Ayase haletait, son corps presque plié en deux sous la douleur causée par les doigts de Kanou-san qui l'étirait.

"D-D... Désolé !" Il souffla sur l'oreiller et gémit en sentant les doigts s'enfoncer un peu plus loin. Tout son corps tremblait maintenant, tous ses muscles tendus pour tenir la position. La pensée que Kanou-san serait bientôt en lui, le rendait anxieux. Comment il se sentirait s'il ne pouvait même pas prendre ses doigts- et ceux n'était comparé à l'érection imposante.

"Pourquoi es-tu si tendu ?" Kanou-san fronça les sourcils, entrant et sortant sans relâche ses doigts. "Essaie de te détendre, tu l'as déjà fait !"

"Je sais, je s-suis désoléééé !" Le dernier mot était sorti comme un gémissement, les larmes commencèrent à coulées au coin des yeux fermés d'Ayase. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se détendre correctement ?

Une minute passa, ses gémissement de douleur retentissaient de plus en plus à chaque poussée des doigts. Son corps était complètement arqué, l'angoisse d'être incapable de se conformer aux souhaits de Kanou-san et la tension l'enfermé dans un cercle vicieux.

"Ah ! Ah ! Owww !" Ayase pleurait de frustration quand Kanou-san essaya un angle différent, il serra ses muscles avec force rendant l'ouverture encore plus serré.

Soudain, les doigts se retirèrent et il fut retourné et jeté en arrière sur les coussins.

Oh non ! Pas encore !

Mais au lieu de la douleur qu'il attendait, son menton fut saisi par la main de Kanou-san et il fut confronté à un regard noir très intense.

Ce qui n'était pas vraiment une amélioration.

"Dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas ?"

"Non, rien ! Pourquoi veux que..." Ayase était au bord des larmes. Kanou-san était déjà en colère ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas plus courageux, plus fort ?

"Ayase ! Arrête de me mentir, je sais que quelque chose ne vas pas. Tu agis comme si c'était la premières fois que nous avons des rapports sexuels !"

La première fois... Ayase grinça des dents en se souvenant de la première nuit avec Kanou-san. Il n'aimait pas ce souvenir, il ne voulait pas penser qu'il soit capable de le maltraité de cette façon, plus jamais."

Pourtant, c'était arrivé une fois...

Tout à coup, les grandes mains de Kanou-san étaient autour de lui, le serrant contre son torse.

"Tu sais que tu n'as pas a avoir peur de moi, je peux t'aider contre tout ce qui t'embête, ok ?"

"Rien ne m'emb..."

"Chut... Je veux la vérité. Tu sais tu n'as pas à avoir peur de me dire quoi que ce soit." Un doigt caressa les lèvres d'Ayase, le geste était si aimant et attentionné, qu'il décida d'abandonner toutes ses craintes.

"C'est... c'est ce que tu as dit hier..." Il leva les yeux, rencontrant le regard confus de kanou-san.

"A propos d-de la chambre de confinement..." Ayase tremblait, il avait avoué ses craintes insensées, il était nerveux dans l'attente d'une réaction à ses paroles. Mais tout ce qu'il eut c'est un nouveau regard confus.

"La chambre de confinement ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Avec toute l'anxiété que les paroles avaient causé à Ayase, la pensé que Kanou-san avait tout simplement oublié était impossible à comprendre.

"Je veux dire... tu... Ce que tu as répondu à Gion quand il à parler de son histoire au sujet d'une salle de confinement... Que vous pourriez obtenir une telle chose quand vous le voulais !"

Ayase entendit sa voix trembler, il se pressa fermement contre Kanou-san en quête de réconfort, e même temps il se haïssait d'être si faible. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il s'était ouvert à l'autre homme, il était incapable de refouler ses inquiétudes plus longtemps.

"Tu ne veux pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as dit ça comme ça, pour faire oublier à Gion... sa stupide... mauvaise idée !... Pas vrai ?"

"Non"

Ayase pâlit à ces paroles.

"Non ?"

Il était maintenu par les grandes mains, incapable de bouger pour vérifier l'expression de Kanou-san, mais le cœur dans la poitrine musclée qui battait de plus en plus vite alors que la conversation progressait était un signe assez sur.

Kanou-san était énervé.

Merde ! Il avait eu tort ! Et maintenant l'homme était sérieusement en colère. Justement ce qu'il avait essayé d'éviter ! Saisissant la dernière occasion, Ayase ouvrit la bouche, il osa murmurer son dernier espoir, même s'il savait que c'était vain.

"J-Je veux dire que, tu veux dire que tu p-pourrait l'avoir..., mais tu ne le veux pas... c-c'est ça ?"

"Faux" La grande main le repoussa contre les oreillers, de sorte qu'il fut de nouveau confronté au regard perçant.

"Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je peux avoir une telle chose quand j'en ai envie." Les mains de Kanou-san de posèrent sur ses épaules et la réponse de Kanou-san fit planer une atmosphère terrifiante.

Ayase tremblait dans l'attente du coup de grâce.

"Et je pense que je te veux comme ça en ce moment."

"S-S'il -te-plaît Kanou-san ! S'il-te-plaît ne le fait pas !"

Ayase était à genoux sur le lit, les mains liées par un foulard noué, ses fesses nues levé haut.

"Silence ! Tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses."

Le ton de Kanou-san était dangereusement calme. Ayase était désespéré, il tremblait de la position dégradante. Des larmes commençaient à coulées de ses yeux fermés. Quelle honte ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de se soumettre aux volontés de l'homme ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fermé sa stupide petite bouche ? Même maintenant avec la menace évidente qui planait sur lui, il ne pouvait pas retenir les gémissements qui s'échapper de ses lèvres.

"Ayase arrête de gémir ! Tu ne peux rien changer, la seule chose que tu puisses faire c'est faire face ! Tu es à moi, et je peux te faire ce que je veux."

Ayase avait envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps à ses paroles cruelles, mais se mordit les lèvres pour étouffés ses sanglots, malgré la peur qui lui tordait le ventre.

"Je sais ! Je suis d-désolé ! C-C'est ma faute ! M-Mais s'il-te-plaît ne me fait pas de mal... J-J'ai peur."

"Chut, maintenant. Il suffit de garder le silence et d'assumer les conséquences de tes actes."

La voix rauque de Kanou-san résonna dans la pièce sombre, accompagné d'un souffle bruyant qui fit crier Ayase de terreur. Pourvu que ce soit rapide !

A sa grande stupéfaction, quand le coup atterri sur son arrière train, ce n'était qu'une petite tape, pas douloureuse du tout.

Il doit vraiment vouloir me faire souffrir pour ma faiblesse, et faire durer la punition le plus longtemps possible. Ayase pensa le prochain coup marquerait le début de la véritable punition. Mais la claque suivante fut aussi douce et agréable que la première. Ainsi que la suivante, et la suivante.

Quelques minutes passèrent, Kanou-san commença à pétrir les fesses d'Ayase après chaque claque, laissant ses doigts glisser entre les deux globes. Ayase gémissait de plaisir malgré tous ses efforts pour garder le silence comme Kanou-san le lui a ordonné.

"Je croyais t'avoir dit de rester silencieux." dit Kanou-san avec un petit rire, après qu'un soupir particulièrement bruyant lui ai échappé. "Eh bien, je pense que tu as besoin d'être encore punis."

Ayase le savait, ses mains avaient été détachées et il a été jeté sur les genoux du grand homme, ses fesses reçurent encore quelques claques incroyablement douce et stimulante. Cette il ne retint plus ses gémissement. Cependant, ce qui était beaucoup plus gênant c'est qu'il devenait dur. A chaque tape, à chaque caresse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de glisser un peu en avant, frottant son érection contre la cuisse de Kanou-san, le plaisir de la friction est presque insupportable, il voulait plus.

Il répondait aux claques maintenant, cambrant les fesses au contact de la main, il aimait les doux impacts, la façon dont ils se répercutaient sur sa queue, la façon dont Kanou-san arrivait à glisser un doigt être ses joues pour taquiner son ouverture.

"Aaah !" Il criait alors qu'il était brusquement retourné sa queue se trouvant dans la main de Kanou-san, qui commença à le pomper tout en poussant son doigt.

"AAAAAAAh ! Ka-Kanou-SAAAN !"

"Hmm, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" Il sourit à Ayase, le laissant gémir pendant un moment avant de le soulever, de l'allonger sur le dos sur le tas d'oreillers avant de se positionner au-dessus de lui.

"Je crois qu'il y a une partie de toi qui demande une attention particulière, tu ne crois pas ?"

Ayase ne put que hocher la tête sauvagement, car Kanou-san descendit sur son corps, en prenant sa queue douloureusement dure, léchant et mordant légèrement le gland avant de le sucer jusqu'à la base, prenant tout dans sa bouche humide.

"Ouiiiii !" Ayase sentit la bouche de Kanou-san l'entourait, il était incapable d'arrêter les gémissements désespérés qui sortaient de sa bouche, et le flux de soupirs et de cris de plaisirs.

Soudain, il fut de nouveau retourné, il s'attendait à être remplit par Kanou-san, i ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu tendu.

Mais c'était juste les doigts qui entraient lentement cherchant ce point qui lui ferait ressentir tellement de plaisir.

"NnnnNNGH ! H-AAA-OUUiiiiiiiII ! Aaahhh !"

"Juste là" murmura Kanou-san mi- amusé, mi- excité alors qu'il travaillé Ayase avec les deux mains suçant et mordant son cou en même temps.

Ayase se tordait sous ce traitement, son corps se raidit à nouveau, mais pour une autre raison bien que tous ses nerf sois chargé d'une tension insupportable, le faisant haleté.

Bougeant ses hanches de plus en plus vite dans la main de Kanou-san, il pouvait entendre ses propres gémissements, c'était si bon !

"Juste comme ça, oui, viens maintenant, viens dans ma main !"

Les doigts se tordirent en lui d'un coup, la main pompa plus rapidement, et Ayase à moitié écrasé sous le grand homme, se cambra contre lui, son corps entiers se souleva du lit sus l'explosion de la tension et du plaisirs accumulé jusque-là. La lumière blanche emplit tout son corps et il cria son orgasme avec le seul mot qu'il était capable de prononcer à ce moment-là.

"KAANOU-SAAAN !"

"Tu n'es pas venu." Ayase fronça les sourcils en sentant la bite dure de Kanou-san contre son derrière alors qu'ils s'étaient installer pour dormir.

"Plus observateur que jamais." Chuchota Kanou-san à son oreille.

Ayase réfléchit longuement à sa réponse, essayant désespérément de comprendre ce que ça signifiait exactement. Est-ce qu'il voulait dire qu'Ayase aurait dû le remarqué plus tôt ? Ou Kanou-san voulait qu'il descende pour s'en occuper ? Ou peut-être qu'il voulait qu'il baisse son pyjama pour découvrir ses fesses et les lui offrir ainsi ?

Ayase mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, incapable de décidé quoi faire.

Kanou-san poussa un soupir frustré, étreignant le jeune garçon plus fort contre lui. "Arrête de te tortiller comme ça. Je peux presque entendre les rouages dans ta tête. Quel est le problème ?"

Ayase se sentit rougir.

"Rien, je vais bien, vraiment !... C'est juste que... tu n'es toujours pas... v-venu..." Ayase rougit à ce dernier mot, il sentit le contour de l'érection contre ses fesses alors que l'homme se redressé.

Merde, il était de nouveau en colère.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ce soir ? Penses-tu vraiment que je suis capable de prendre du plaisir sans en donner en retour ?"

"Quoi ? Non, non, bien sûr que non !" Ayase se hâta de répondre à la question ridicule "Tu me fais toujours me sentir... super, Kanou-san !"

"Alors pourquoi ton visage se crispe et tu fronce les sourcils ?

Ayase réfléchit un moment, essayant de formuler ses inquiétudes du mieux qu'il pouvait.

"Je-Je... juste pas compris... Tu as dit, que tu le ferais... et puis tu n'as pas-eh bien tu l'as fait, mais pas comme je m'y attendais... et je... je..."

Ayase se sentait incroyablement stupide, incapable de formuler les questions qui se bousculer dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas quoi ressentir en ce moment, totalement confus et de plus en plus embarrassé par la façon dont ils avaient fait l'amour ce soir.

Pourquoi Kanou-san avait fait quelque chose d'aussi agréable après qu'il ait rendu fou par son incapacité ? Allait-il obtenir la vraie punition demain matin ? Etait-il tellement dégouté par sa réaction qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais le revoir ?

Le sortant de ses pensées moroses, Kanou-san l'attrapa par les épaule le forçant à le regardé dans les yeux.

"Ce n'est pas la fessée qui te trouble à ce point, si ?

Le ton incrédule et le choix des mots le firent grincer des dents sous l'humiliation. Fessée, comme c'est dégradant.

"Ce n'est rien." Il a marmonné, en abaissant son visage pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues.

"Ayase, arrêtes les faux fuyants ! Ce n'est certainement pas "rien" si ça te fait te sentir aussi mal. Putain ! Tu as failli pleurer quand j'ai commencé. Tu t'attendais vraiment à ce que je te blesse, et même maintenant, tu as toujours peur. N'essais pas de le minimiser ! Je ne veux pas entendre tes dérobades, je veux savoir pourquoi !"

Ayase pourrait pleurer de désespoir. Il en était sûr Kanou-san à finalement été dégouté de sa faiblesse et de ses pleurs pathétiques.

"Ce n'était pas une question rhétorique, Ayase ! Pourquoi as-tu peur ? Dis-moi !"

La tension et la voix énervé de Kanou-san était trop lourd à portée.

"Je suis désolé !" Ayase sanglota, le flot d'émotion déborda enfin, répandant son désespoir, il se blottit contre la poitrine de Kanou-san. "Je suis désolé, je s-suis si f-faible, comme une petite-fille ! J'ai tout gâché ce soir. Je n'ai pas pu me détendre, et puis je suis devenu dur pendant la punition ! Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas être ce que tu veux... Peut-être que je ne mérite même pas d'être battus... tu devrais simplement te débarrasser de moi..."

Ayase laissa sa voix s'éteindre, son corps tremblant de peur contre l'autre, crispé dans une attente anxieuse. Ca y était. Il connaissait toute sa honte. Ayase ne veut pas imaginer le terrible châtiment qu'il avait provoqué. Il l'a pleinement mérité de toute façon. Peut-être que Kanou-san allait le vendre aux enchères pour laver ses mains de la disgrâce de l'avoir touché.

"J'ai vraiment merdé, n'est-ce pas ?" Ces mots prirent Ayase au dépourvu, il lança un regard confus. Kanou-san n'était pas en colère, mais... triste ?

"Quoi ?"

"Shhh" Il pressa un doigt contre ses lèvres. "Ecoute-moi maintenant. Je sais que je ne suis pas doué avec les mots, mais parfois ce n'est pas suffisant de simplement montré les choses."

Ayase cligna des yeux pendant quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Si Kanou-san voulait lui dire à quel point il était déçu avant de le laisser, il suffisait d'encaisser.

"Tout d'abord je ne vais pas te punir ou te battre. Pas maintenant, ni jamais."

Ayase avait envie de pleurer, c'était plus rapide qu'il ne pensait.

"Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, je ne vais pas t'abandonner, et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu penser à quelque chose d'aussi stupide ! Comment peux-tu penser que je sois capable de t'abandonner ? Je pensais que tu le savais. Je t'aime trop pour te laisser partir ! Quoi que tu fasses je ne t'abandonnerais jamais ! "

"Mais j-je ne comprends je t'ai déçu..."

"Non, Ayase c'est moi qui t'es déçu. Je pensais te faire comprendre que tu n'avais pas à avoir peur de moi, mais je n'ai fait qu'empirer les choses."

Ayase ne put protester, Kanou-san l'interrompit encore.

"Je t'ais rendu malheureux n'essais pas de le nier. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir joué le jeu de la fessée. J'ai essayé de te faire comprendre que je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal, mais qu'un jeu de rôle pourrait être agréable. Evidemment je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre ta réaction."

"Agréable ?" Ayase lui jeta un regard émerveillé.

"Agréable. Oui." Répondit Kanou-san d'une voix traînante. "Du moins c'est ce que je pensais quand tu es venu dans ma main. J'ai changé d'avis quand tu t'es mis à pleurer."

"Je sais, je suis f-faible." Ayase baissa la tête.

"Pleurer n'est pas une faiblesse ! C'est l'incapacité à exprimer tes émotion qui en est une !" Il releva le visage d'Ayase. "Regardes-moi ! Tourner autour du pot pendant dix minutes, c'est une faiblesse. Impossible de te dire ce je veux... C'est que... j'essaie de te dire que... que... Je t'aime."

Il m'aime ? Moi ? Ayase dévisageait Kanou-san, bouche bée.

"J'aime tout chez toi" Il l'embrassa doucement avant de chuchoter contre son oreille. " J'aime ton style, tes efforts désespérés pour me faire plaisir, même si je vais toujours trop loin en demandant tout trop vite,. J'aime tes grands yeux qui reflètent tout ce que tu ressens, j'aime tes réactions quand je te caresse, ton incapacité à rester calme quand je te taquine. Je t'aime Ayase, chaque partie de ton corps et peu importe si tu penses qu'il ressemble à celui d'une fillette."

Ayase haletât sous le choc, il avait des papillons dans l'estomac. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai c'était trop beau.

"J'ai été clair cette fois ?"

"Ou-Oui !" Ayase respira le stress et la tension ayant quitté définitivement son corps lorsque la première personne qui n'ait jamais prononcés les mots qu'il désirait tant entendre l'avait embrassé.

"Maintenant, pour ta première question." Kanou-san fit une pause pour lécher l'oreille d'Ayase. "Je suis toujours dur, parce que je voulais te montrer que je favorise ton plaisir avant le mien. Mais de toute évidence ça n'a pas marché... Ce qui me fait penser que certaines choses doivent être non seulement montrées mais aussi exprimées, et il y en a d'autres que l'on doit montrer souvent."

Ayase se blottit dans les bras forts, épuisé et endolori, en sueur, mais plus heureux qu'il ne l'ait jamais été.

Rien n'avait changé autour de lui. Il était toujours le même garçon que quelques heures auparavant. Il n'a toujours pas des proportions idéales, ni un courage suffisant et n'avait pas du tout d'argent, mais tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance, pas tant qu'il avait la seule chose qui avait de l'importance.

Kanou-san le serrant très fort, lui murmurant des mots que même dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'avait jamais espérait entendre de l'homme qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps.


End file.
